


all it took was an ER visit

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Soft Focus Universe, Triple Drabble, idk ace is mentioned, kind of background acelaw but only bc of the source fic, mention of illness/hospital visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Law accidentally befriended Ace's younger brother.Prompt #2: brother.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	all it took was an ER visit

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on soft focus but uhhh you can probably just enjoy it without that fic? i'd say the important stuff can be gathered via context clues

For the most part, Law kept to himself. He had a few close friends, some coworkers he’d consider _amicable acquaintances,_ and that was it. He didn’t try to make new friends. In fact, he actively avoided it.

So… why was he growing so fond of Luffy?

The kid was kind of obnoxious. Way too boisterous for Law’s taste. Plus, he was _young._ Law rarely made a habit of befriending anyone under the age of 25, let alone a high school student.

But… Law liked _Ace._ Luffy was important to Ace. So it just sort of happened.

The two brothers shared plenty of traits. They were both excitable, cheery, a little goofy. The only major difference seemed to be their age. Ace was a grown adult with a lot more responsibility than Luffy. Law had seen Ace in serious times, in quiet moments.

The first time he saw Luffy in a calm state, he was unconscious in a hospital bed.

As much as Law hated to admit it, it was much easier to get along with Luffy during the boy’s recovery. While Luffy kept his sunny disposition no matter what life threw at him, he was a lot more relaxed like that. It gave Law a chance to look past the usual exuberance and see a more tolerable side of him.

Not that Luffy wasn’t talkative. He rambled on about a wide variety of topics, asked Law an abundance of questions about his job, and always had the energy to laugh. He was a surprisingly good listener, too; Law would talk about his last shift, the surgeries he’d performed, and Luffy would always pay attention.

Maybe, now that Law had some time to get to know him, he’d be more tolerant of Luffy’s lively demeanor. Maybe they could even be friends.


End file.
